


Escaping

by Green



Series: The Rest Is Still Unwritten [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: "We have to go. Now, Peter."Peter's holding his apartment door open, standing in shock, looking at Stiles. "What? How do you even know where I live?"
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Rest Is Still Unwritten [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/369341
Comments: 24
Kudos: 748





	Escaping

"We have to go. Now, Peter."

Peter's holding his apartment door open, standing in shock, looking at Stiles. "What? How do you even know where I live?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. "We're leaving. Grab your bug-out bag - I know you've got one. Hurry!"

Peter walks back into his apartment on autopilot, into his bedroom, opening his closet door. Sure enough, his go bag is on the floor next to a shoebox. He grabs the bag and the shoebox and turns around. Stiles takes one look at him and nods.

"Alright. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Peter asks.

Stiles sounds grim when he answers. "Away."

*

Peter gets the whole story once they're leaving the city limits in Stiles's Jeep. There was a meeting, and suggestions were tossed out. Stiles opposed them all, but no one listened to him.

"Why?" Peter asks helplessly. He's not used to this. He can't sense or reason out Stiles's motivations, when usually knowing what other people want and dangling it in their faces as bait is one of his greatest strengths. But here, now, he can't figure Stiles out. 

Stiles taps on the steering wheel and for a long time says nothing. Peter thinks he may not answer at all. He's just about ready to ask another question when Stiles says, "No one deserves to be put in that place. No one. I don't care what they did. If they wanted you out of the way so bad they should've just had the balls to kill you again. And that… I don't agree with that, either. So here we are."

"You could've just warned me," Peter points out.

"Got a problem with my company?" Stiles asks, sounding flippant, but there's something strained in the words. "I'm a delight. You should be ecstatic I'm coming along, I-"

Peter cuts him off. "Stiles. You know I like you. Your company is fine. I just wanted to know why you'd leave everyone behind to come with me."

Stiles shoots him an unreadable look. "Seemed like the thing to do."

Peter sits back further in the passenger seat and looks at Stiles. He's nervous, that much is obvious. Peter just doesn't know why.

Stiles huffs after a few more minutes and then pulls over to the side of the road without warning. He slams the gear into park and turns to Peter. "Look. I…" He licks his bottom lip. Rubs the back of his head. He looks everywhere but at Peter for a long moment, eyes darting around until they come back to lock with Peter's curious gaze. "Not everyone hates you. I know you had some hidden reason for what you did, and while I'm having a hard time figuring it out on my own, I know you didn't just do what you did for funsies."

Peter feels suddenly disarmed, wrongfooted. No one ever gives him the benefit of the doubt, and for this boy to do so, and not just that, but rescue him from a fate as bad as Eichen House, is unprecedented.

He doesn't know what to say, other than, "Thank you, Stiles." It's as heartfelt as it could possibly be.

Stiles gives him a smile, one half of his mouth crooking up into a grin. "Thank me when this is over and we're safe." Then he turns the Jeep back onto the road.

Peter doesn't know where they're going. Won't know how far until they arrive at their destination. But he does know he finally, finally has someone on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not adding to this. Read the series description.


End file.
